


Chasing My Lilla Katten

by ArialBlack



Category: Chasing You (Visual Novel), Romance club - Fandom
Genre: Brat, Chasing you, Dom/sub, F/M, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Princess - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Tsundere, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArialBlack/pseuds/ArialBlack
Summary: Alexander Nielsen and Stacia Harris (MC) banter and tease each on the plane ride to Stockholm. After arriving to the apartment, choosing rooms seems to bring out sexual tension within the group. The feisty pair let their lust take over and share a night together in the new place.
Relationships: Alex/MC, Alexander Nielsen/Agatha Harris, Alexander/Agatha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Chasing My Lilla Katten

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Disclaimer:  
> I do not own or have any rights to Chasing You or any of the characters used from within the story. Chasing You is a property of the mobile app game Romance Club and belongs to Your Story Interactive. This is solely a fanfiction with the purpose of entertainment and is being shared with no financial profit to me.
> 
> Spoiler Warning:  
> The setting of my story will take place within Season 2: Episode 4 - Secrets of Stockholm. I will do my best to avoid spoiling information beyond this episode but if you have not reached this point in the game - please be advised that content may be spoiled for you. Also remember that Chasing You can take many different routes depending on the choices you make in the game, so the events in my story may or may not align with your own personal experience with the game. I have added some non-cannon information to flesh out the character’s lives beyond the premise of the story, which you can disregard if it doesn’t match your own head-cannon.
> 
> ***MC Agatha Silver-Harris = Stacia***

Chasing My Lilla Katten

The sound of the airplane engine churned in the background amongst mostly silence and soft chatter throughout the cabin. Stacia Harris obstinately fiddled with a book on her lap; one that Alexander had specifically lended her for the flight. She tapped the hard cover: A Study in Scarlet by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. “Alexander must think he is hilarious for mocking the noir turn in my life with a little Sherlock Holmes.” Stacia thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. She tried several times unsuccessfully to read it, but rampant thoughts kept surging through her mind and ultimately became so loud that after rereading the same paragraph over four times, she gave up and slapped the book closed.

What the hell was going on with her life anyway? A few weeks ago, Stacia was an ordinary college student studying cryptography at Oxford and quite enjoying the luxuries and privileges of being an upper class English woman. People constantly remarked on the uncanny similarities she had with her aunt, Annette Silver-Harris, as Stacia was also impeccably intelligent, strategic, and as fearless as a shark out for blood. The world was molding like puddy in her hands. Exciting job prospects lined up on the horizon backed with the financial security of her doting Auntie should things go awry. Then… everything burned in flames.

  
Stacia shuddered as memories crowded through her brain of her dear Aunt’s bloody body lying on the floor, her once sweet Uncle lunging at her with the intent to kill, and her childhood home set ablaze as billows of smoke and fire engulfed her. Now, someone else wants her dead... and they are really taking their time with basking in the horror first. Stacia felt both petrified and numb all the time as any sense of normalcy lost its meaning in her new crime-thriller reality. She couldn’t even bring herself to politely refuse Alexander Nielsen when he proposed that they abandon ship and leave London for his cozy flat in Stockholm, even though doing so wasn’t necessarily going to make the problem go away. All Stacia could manage to do now was act. Stripped of every layer of civility, she was left in a primitive state where fight or flight was the only thing she knew.

As if sensing her inner turmoil, Alex reached over and placed his hand gently on top of hers. “Now my lilla katten, don’t tell me you’re scared already from the book.” He teased.

“No!” Stacia stammered out as her face grew hot. Stacia was sitting in the seat next to Rachel, who had decided to take a nap about an hour into the flight and currently dozed soundly against the plane window. Alexander sat across the aisle in the seat next to Sam, who was still undertaking his detective training course on his laptop and was hyper-focused on the screen. Headphones in his ears blocked out any noise of their conversation as Sam Makoto diligently studied away.

“No one can hear us. Why don’t you tell the truth... that you have been day-dreaming of being bound in rope again on my bed? Am I right?” Alex said with a smirk, his eyes playfully challenged her.

“Fear would be the right reaction to that.” Stacia replied defiantly. Secretly, she had enjoyed every second of being trapped in his arms. His hot breath on her neck, his fingers twisting her tender nipples until the sharp pain made her gasp, the way he nibbled her ear gently between his teeth. Her body was a toy for his amusement and she ached for it again. “Bloody hell…” Stacia whispered under her breath as she felt a tension build between her legs. However, she could not let Alex know this. His ego would swell bigger than the plane and there would be no dealing with him.

“Don’t worry, Stacia. When we get to my apartment - I will help you unwind and get your mind off things.” Alex said with a seductive, almost predatory rasp in his voice. 

“I guess it’s hard to be afraid of psychopaths when the worst one turns me on.” Stacia muttered and noticed Alex’s eyebrow arch in recoil. Whether Alexander truly understood the internal war ongoing in Stacia’s mind, he did seem to have a positive effect on her. In his own infuriating way, he was able to distract her from the chaos and invite her into his realm. Here, there was only the battle of wits and all consuming pleasure. Where danger wasn’t scary but sensual and exciting. After speaking with him, Stacia felt her shoulders soften and the knots in her stomach begin to dissolve.

  
“Don’t think I’ve forgotten that weirdo Christopher is sitting somewhere behind us.”

“Oh Alex…” She said while shaking her head.

\--------

The taxi brought the four travelers to a private apartment complex with gated entry. Modern architecture produced abstract shapes along the walls and windows. Inside the apartment was contemporary styled furniture and a lovely fireplace in the center. The place was immaculately clean while simultaneously appearing lived in, as if it had been straightened up just for them.

“You used to live here?” Stacia gasped with delight as she surveyed the room. Carrying his luggage inside, Alexander smiled boastfully.

“Not sophisticated enough for Miss Harris the heiress?” He asked sarcastically. Stacia huffed in annoyance. She was aware she was wealthy, but Alexander teasing her about it was like the pot calling the kettle black.

“Oh please, leave her alone. Poor thing is probably exhausted.” Rachel asserted while placing a hand attentively on Alex’s arm. Alex let out a grunt that was as close to “okay, you’re right” as they were going to get from him.

“Yes, I lived here with roommates I met in grad school. However, since taking the apprenticeship with Frederick, plus my roommates also embarking on their own adventures, we have been using the place as an airbnb for tourists to Stockholm. Keeps things convenient while away.” He explained while shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the rack by the door.

Sam looked around and noticed two halls on opposite ends of the living room; deducting this must be where the bedrooms were. “So… assuming there are two bedrooms, what should we do about sleeping arrangements?” He nervously asked with the fear he would be stuck with a snoring Alexander tucked in bed beside him. Sam shivered with the mental image of “Good morning, Sammy-baby.” awakening him everyday.

“I call dibs on staying in the same room with you.” Stacia declared to Alex; not realizing she said it out loud. The flirtatious threat he made on the plane had tantalized her... she was not going to let him back out on it. Suddenly realizing the others were also present and heard this, she quickly exclaimed, “Although, I’ve already changed my mind.” Too late… a wicked grin encompassed Alexander’s face as his eyes lingered on his little kitten’s body. Her curves, her luscious lips, and the delicate features that made her look fragile despite the tenacity of a warrior underneath. He swallowed hard and then explained there were four rooms, two down each hall with a bathroom on each end as well.

Without further introduction, Rachel grabbed her bags and rushed down the hall where Alexander’s room was, seeming to pick up on the waves of sexual tension between the two and hoping her proximity could be a deterrent. Stacia and Sam went to their respective rooms down the other hall and made themselves comfortable.  
“Suckers… I got the most spacious and best room here!” Stacia thought to herself as she looked out her window and observed the city lights glowing over Lake Malaren. She unpacked and then showered, afterwards adorning her lacey nightgown as she returned to her room. Upon opening the door, she noticed Alex sitting on her bed in nothing but boxers and a devilish smirk on his lips.

  
“Bollocks! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Stacia jumped at his presence.

“Don’t look so surprised. I made a promise earlier and I am a man of my word. Now min kara… give me a twirl.” Alex commanded. Obediently, Stacia slowly moved her body in a circle, offering Alex a complete view of everything. Her nightgown clung snugly to her large, round breasts, of which his eyes devoured them like a predator seizing its prey. The smooth fabric cinched at her waist, causing her hourglass figure to be on full display. A low groan from Alex revealed his approval. Without a word, he moved towards her and placed his strong hands on her hips, then lifting her up so that her chest was pressed against his.

“Don’t drop me!” Stacia exclaimed.

“Oh, I’ll drop you alright…” He growled back and then heaved her forcibly onto the bed. “You don’t give the orders now, Miss Harris.” He announced as his fingers traced up her leg, journeying to her inner thigh, and then gently rubbing her lingerie panties. “Hmm… you didn’t wear silk panties this time. Good girl.” Alex said in a low gravelly voice right before he tore the cloth apart.

Stacia’s eyes widened. “That was Victoria Secret!”

“Stop being so mouthy… underwear can be replaced. This moment cannot.” Alex replied authoritatively. He then started slowly stroking the lips of her entrance with his index and middle fingers. Soon he pressed inward and felt her flesh and the juices of her excitement envelope him. With a satisfied snicker, knowing Stacia had been waiting in suspense for his touch, Alex rubbed her clit rhythmically. In response, her body began to squirm on the bed. He watched in amusement; enjoying each second of torturing her. How she tried, and failed, to stifle her moans. The way her body writhed under his control. Beneath the snark and feisty surface was a young woman seeking to be dominated. And Alexander Nielsen would be her master. A loyal master that will protect her from harm and cater to her every desire. A master that would also fuck her plump mouth when she misbehaved.

Alex then lowered his head between her splayed legs. Hot breath against her sensitive skin made Stacia’s hands reach involuntarily out and her fingers to rummage frantically through his hair. She was his. Alexander claimed her pussy by licking up and down her slit with his tongue. He paid careful attention to licking her clit in quick, circular motions. Her body bucked beneath him like an angry bull. Not phased, Alexander sucked decisively until he could feel her first orgasm inching closer and closer within her.

“Oh my god!” She cried out in ecstasy. Just as the tension built within her stomach and the waves of her climax overtook her, he suddenly pulled back and stopped. “You bastard…” She sighed angrily. Her eyes met his piercing blue gaze and noted the evil delight he had in not letting her experience release.

“My lilla katten… not yet... sweet girl.” A surprising tenderness filled his voice. Before she knew what was happening, his boxers were off and his sculpted torso was hovering over her. Stacia placed her hands on his shoulders and began massaging into the muscles. They felt tense and thick underneath her fingers. A pleasured groan escaped his mouth before he started kissing gently up her neck. Once his lips were pressed beneath her jawline, Alex bit down and sank his teeth into the soft skin of her neck. Such delicious pain. Master always knew what she wanted.

  
“Stacia…” He whispered into her ear.

“Yes Alex…” She panted.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He sadistically toyed with her.

Exasperated, she whined, “You know I do!” That apparently wasn’t good enough.

“Then ask nicely.” He instructed.

“Fuck me please.”

“Again.”

“Fuck me please!” She yelled, feeling his swollen cock posed at the entrance of her pussy. He growled and then bit hard down on her shoulder.

“I want to hear your pretty lips beg.” His swedish accent trilled against her skin.

“Please Alexander! Fuck me! Fill my pussy up! Please, master!” She submitted. Within a second, his thick cock engorged itself deep inside her hot crevice. Stacia gasped as she felt his length push deeper and deeper within. This was his realm: “a battle of wits and all consuming pleasure” echoed in her head. Stacia drifted into a subspace where she couldn’t speak and couldn’t think. All she could do was feel the euphoria of his body colliding into hers. Alex pounded her mercilessly - the sound of his balls slapping her ass with every thrust filled the air. She was jelly. Mindless bliss every time the head of his penis rubbed her g-spot.

The two had only known each other for a short time, and yet a world where Alexander was not in Stacia’s life was an impossibility at this point. If she was cursed, he was cursed to be by her side. Alexander roughly placed Stacia’s legs over his shoulders, allowing him to penetrate even further. The bed quaked beneath them as he continued to drill her tiny hole with all his strength. Her eyes wandered down and watched intently as his cock slid in and out of her repeatedly - his girth sticky in her fluids. The sound of her pussy slurping him up - it was heavenly. Suddenly, Stacia felt the fire grow inside her loins and the waves of an orgasm begin to sweep over her body. She wondered if her watchful dom would let her have it, as she desperately needed it now.

Greedily, Alex reached over and kissed her parted mouth. His tongue swirled around her tongue. He gently sucked and bit her bottom lip as he continued to push in and out. Alas, he was going to let her have it. With her lips pressed against his, Stacia exploded into her orgasm. Her body shook underneath him as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her body. He continued kissing and fucking her as she quivered with a burst of energy. Enticed by the sound of his darling’s breathless moans, Alexander too reached his peak and pulled out his cock just in time to spend a stream of hot cum onto her stomach.

They both collapsed satisfied into a heap of each other’s arms. “My love…” Stacia whispered too low for him to hear as Alexander lied cozily beside her. His heart pounded fast beneath his ribcage. They snuggled together and kissed in the soft blankets for a while until both their senses could restore to reality. There was no telling what each day would hold in their crazy lives, so each moment needed to be enjoyed to the fullest. The sweet times of intimacy between them - it was worth carrying on for. Alex held Stacia in his arms until the warm glow of dawn ensconced them. Then, silently, he left to get ready for a day with Rachel inspecting the shipyard. Stirred half awake, Stacia watched him leave through sleepy eyelids. Her aunt had specifically stated in the will that Stacia would only get a full inheritance if she was married within six months.

Could she marry Alexander? Would they be happy together? Before she could finish the thought, she drifted back to sleep.

\----------------- **By Arial Black**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Not enough Alexander moments for you in Season 2? Let’s remedy that. Like many of you, I have become addicted to romantic story games. Chasing You has been the first one to hold my attention for longer than an hour and I now eagerly await the next episode update. Saying the game isn’t perfect is an understatement; it has it’s fair share of spelling errors, Eve suddenly becoming Eva, and an erratic, nonsensical story that would make the writers of Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure blush. Unfortunately, I also find it charming and have spent an obscene amount on diamonds that I’m too embarrassed to disclose. So please enjoy my first attempt at fan fiction in years.


End file.
